Ayudémonos a olvidar
by Kiiroi Tanuki
Summary: A veces el tiempo no borra los sentimientos, y cuando la inocencia se pierde y las cosas cambian se pueden tomar decisiones que llevarán a resultados inesperados. Varias parejas, Lemon en los sgtes. capítulos.


_Éste no es mi primer fic pero si el primero que subo a esta página, así que espero que les guste y en realidad, quiero recibir críticas constructivas y no cosas sin argumentos. Antes que nada agradecer por leerlo y más si me dejan reviews, trataré de actualizarlo semanalmente o por lo menos lo más rápido que pueda._

_Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, si fuera mío Haruya Nagumo sería el gran goleador de fuego, y Midorikawa no había salido de Inazuma Japan. El siguiente relato no contiene Yaoi explicito [relación entre hombres] pero la historia avanzará hacia eso en los capítulos que vendrán, así que si no le gusta es libre de darle retroceder a la página._

Capítulo I: Invitación

Inazuma Japan era el indiscutible ganador del partido de las finales de Asia contra Fire Dragon luego de un largo y emocionante partido. Al fin lograrían su más grande deseo; jugar contra los mejores equipos de todo el mundo, por lo que estaban más concentrados que nunca en los entrenamientos y en aprender nuevas técnicas _hissatsu._ No obstante, y como era de esperarse del chico surfista, Tsunami había propuesto celebrar con una gran fiesta antes de viajar a Isla Liocott, invitando por supuesto a los chicos del equipo contrario, no como una forma de compañerismo, sino más bien para divertirse un poco antes de que el severo entrenador los tuviera prácticamente entrenando de cabeza.

-Sería como una manera de celebrar nuestra victoria, ¿no les gusta la idea?- siguió sugiriendo el pelirosa al ver como algunos se negaban a la idea

-es muy pronto para celebrar Tsunami- contestó Kidou, era obvio que siendo tan riguroso con el tema del entrenamiento sería uno de los primeros en oponerse –debemos concentrarnos en ganar los próximos partidos y no podemos permitirnos excesos de ningún tipo-

-oh vamos!- continuó Tsunami –sólo es una fiesta! ¿Acaso nunca han estado en una?-

Todos guardaron silencio, y es que el joven le había dado en el clavo. La mayoría de los jugadores eran aun muy niños, entre 13 y 14 años fluctuaban sus edades así que ninguno había ido a una de esas fiestas que mencionaba Tsunami.

-Creo que lo mejor sería concentrarnos en la etapa que viene- comentó Kidô, aún reacio a lo que proponía el mayor.

-Es cierto, además el nivel de los jugadores del mundo debe ser muy alto, debemos entrenar para poder jugar a la par con ellos- agregó Kazemaru

-Pero no estaría mal distraernos si sabemos que después estaremos dedicados sólo al entrenamiento- contestó desde el fondo del lugar un despreocupado Kabeyama

-Tiene razón, además sería una buena oportunidad para compartir con Nagumo y Suzuno- Hiroto apoyó la idea, comentándolo con Midorikawa, que a pesar de que no iría a Isla Liocott por decisión del entrenador, seguía acompañando al equipo.

-No creo que sea buena idea gastar tiempo que podemos usar en entrenar en una fiesta que quizás el entrenador no nos permita hacer al final ishishishi- se opuso Kogure.

-¿Qué opinas tú, Endô?- preguntó finalmente Gôenji al capitán del equipo. En silencio, todos los jugadores miraron al castaño quien había estado escuchando a todos sus amigos atentamente.

-Pues… yo creo que sería divertido hacer una fiesta con todos nuestros amigos! Además no tiene nada de malo distraerse un día, después de todo entrenamos todos los días y sería bueno calmar las tensiones antes de viajar al torneo- terminó de decir con su característica sonrisa y optimismo, a lo que los demás cayeron convencidos de las palabras de su capitán; si el más fanático por entrenar decía que quería relajarse un día, no había porqué negarse entonces.

-¿Y quién le pedirá permiso al entrenador Kudou?- en su inocencia preguntó Tachimukai al aire, acallando a todos sus compañeros que del entusiasmo contagiado por Endô, pasaban al miedo de pensar en el adulto regañándolos por querer hacer una fiesta antes del torneo.

-no creo que tenga por qué enterarse- dijo Tsunami –si la organizamos entre todos al día siguiente podremos ir a entrenar sin que se note que estuvimos en una fiesta la noche anterior-

-Entonces hay que pensar en hacerla este fin de semana, antes de que tengan que viajar- agregó Fubuki, que al igual que Ryûji, estaba aún acompañando al equipo.

-Nosotros podemos encargarnos de invitar a los de Fire Dragon, aunque no sé si Burn y Gazel acepten venir…- comentó Midorikawa

-Estoy seguro que Aphrodi los terminará convenciendo. Si quieren podemos hacer la fiesta en mi casa ya que las reuniones siempre las terminamos haciendo ahí- Endô reía sugiriendo finalmente, lo que dio paso a que los demás comenzaran a organizar en las cosas que llevarían para la fiesta, con Tsunami explicándoles que debía haber cosas para comer, y lo más importante, buena música. Las chicas se encargarían de llevar la comida y Tsunami, ayudado de Hiroto, Gôenji y Hijikata buscarían la música para animar el ambiente.

Al día siguiente, Hiroto y Midorikawa habían salido muy temprano para ir al hotel donde se hospedaban los jugadores de Fire Dragon, con la esperanza de encontrarlos antes de que algunos volvieran a corea, además, no sabían si sus dos ex compañeros del Instituto Alien viajarían también o no.

-Si seguimos en este bus, llegaremos en unos 10 minutos y de ahí son dos cuadras caminando hacia el este- decía el pelirojo mientras veía un mapa que había dibujado la noche anterior buscando la dirección del hotel por internet.

-Eres muy organizado, Hiroto- le sonrió el menor, desde que se conocían desde pequeños, Kiyama siempre había sido el más ordenado de todos, incluso era el mejor de la clase y siempre estaba precavido de todo.

-Es porque no sería divertido que nos perdiéramos en un lugar que no conocemos Mido kun- contestó su sonrisa.

-me pregunto si Burn y Gazel aceptarán ir a la fiesta-

-será difícil convencerlos, sin embargo, como dijo Endô kun, estoy seguro de que Aphrodi lo logrará. Y ya no deberías llamarles así, ya no estamos en el instituto Alien-

-Tienes razón…- susurró mirando fijamente a Kiyama, Midorikawa siempre había sentido una cierta admiración por su amigo, y desde que se habían conocido en Sun Garden, lo veía como un hermano mayor en el que podía confiar. Incluso cuando se había iniciado todo el asunto del Instituto Alien, el peliverde le había pedido consejos a su "hermano mayor" de cómo sería un buen extraterrestre, a lo que Hiroto, divertido, le había dado un par de películas para que sacara ideas. Definitivamente eran los más unidos de todo el orfanato, mucho más que los compañeros de cuarto Fuusuke y Haruya.

-Aquí debemos bajarnos- interrumpió el pelirrojo a su amigo absorto en sus pensamientos, bajándose del bus y caminando en dirección a un gran Hotel que se divisaba al final de un par de cuadras.

El recorrido fue en silencio, al pensar en que los cuatro estarían nuevamente reunidos como cuando pequeños, llenaba de nostalgia a Hiroto quien buscaba entre sus recuerdos el momento en que con el chico de ojos dorados y con el peliblanco habían dejado de llevarse del todo bien. Se sentía en parte culpable de haberse tomado con tanta seriedad el asunto del Instituto, y que ello hubiese ensanchado más la distancia entre ellos.

-Hiroto, ¿éste es el lugar?- preguntó Midorikawa al estar frente al gran Hotel que tenía la numeración indicada en el papel del mayor.

-Sí, aquí es- tomando la delantera, entró al edificio y se encaminó hasta el séptimo piso, habitación 706.

-uwah… si ya se fueron nos habremos levantado temprano en vano…- reclamaba el peliverde esperando que los chicos salieran luego de haber golpeado la puerta.

-si ya no están podemos salir a algún lado- sugirió Hiroto

"A.. algún lado..? los dos… solos?" un suave sonrojo en las mejillas de Mido delataron en qué estaba pensando, pero por suerte el pelirojo no lo estaba mirando en ese segundo. Sin saber la razón, siempre que le tocaba salir sólo con su "hermano" sentía unos nervios que le traían mal desde el día o noche anterior, y éstos se habían incrementado aún más al compartir nuevamente con Hiroto en el campamento de entrenamiento. Claro que ésa noche no había sido la excepción, y gracias a no poder dormir en toda la noche por saber que al día siguiente saldrían juntos, el pelirrojo había podido burlarse de sus grandes ojeras cuando le vio bajar por las escaleras del Instituto Raimon.

No alcanzó a contestar la proposición cuando un chico de rubia cabellera abrió la puerta, usando una fina bata de esas que ponen en los baños de los hoteles más caros.

-Hiroto! Midorikawa! Que sorpresa tenerlos por aquí, disculpen mi vestimenta, sólo que no esperaba visitas tan temprano- dijo Aphrodi al ver a ambos chicos

"¿temprano? Son la 1 de la tarde…" pensó el peliverde

-Discúlpanos por no haber avisado antes que vendríamos-

-oh no se preocupen, pasen por favor- invitó a los dos ex alien, quienes entraron y se sentaron en el amplio living del departamento. Realmente era un hotel de lujo, el living tenía un gran televisor pantalla plana, al lado un comedor con una larga mesa y una cocina americana. Al fondo se podían ver las puertas que seguramente llevaban a las habitaciones.

-Suzuno, Nagumo, Chae Chan Soo y yo nos quedábamos en este departamento, los demás estaban en los departamentos contiguos a éste- regresó el rubio con un vaso de jugo para los invitados.

-¿Quedábamos? ¿Eso quiere decir que ya han vuelto a Corea?-

-No todos, el capitán regresó anoche ya que le llegaron algunas propuestas para jugar en equipos nacionales, en la mañana se fueron otros más y hoy en la tarde se va nuestro portero y el resto. En resumen, sólo Nagumo, Suzuno y yo nos quedaremos hasta la próxima semana. Debemos arreglar el asunto de su estadía allá ya que al ser huérfanos no hay nadie que les dé el permiso de viaje-

-oh ya veo…- comentó Hiroto un tanto decepcionado.

-¿Porqué esa cara?-

-Lo que sucede es que nuestro equipo está organizando una fiesta de despedida antes de partir a Isla Liocott, y queríamos invitarlos a todos ustedes-

-Qué mal, pero supongo que no habrá problema si vamos sólo nosotros tres-

-Estaríamos muy felices de que fueran, hace tiempo que no compartimos tampoco con nuestros amigos- agregó el pelirrojo

-¿Amigos? Yo que sepa no somos amigos- dijo un recién levantado Nagumo Haruya, con todo el cabello alborotado, o más de lo normal, y unas notorias ojeras como si al igual que Midorikawa, no hubiese dormido nada o casi nada en la noche.

-Bueno entonces si no quieres ir no vas!- respondió molesto el peliverde

-no es necesario que peleen~ - intentaba calmar el ambiente el rubio, levantándose de su asiento al ver al chico de ojos dorados asomarse por el pasillo –No estaría mal salir a compartir con ellos Nagumo, además la semana que viene será ajetreada ya que tenemos muchos documentos que sacar y blablablá, deberíamos relajarnos un poco antes de~- sugirió tomando al chico por el hombro, quien sólo respondió desviando la mirada.

-Déjalo, si lo molestas puede que te termine mordiendo- apareció burlándose pero sin ninguna expresión en su rostro el frío peliblanco. Haruya empalideció con aquella broma, al parecer Fussuke había dicho algo que no resultaba ser del todo una broma.

-Qué dijiste maldito témpano frígido?- comenzó la pelea

-¿Acaso también eres sordo aparte de idiota?-

-Ven acá maldito hijo de..-

-BASTA!- Aphrodi golpeó con fuerza ambas cabezas con un fuerte zape, logrando hacer que ambos guardaran silencio. Si a alguien respetaban, era al rubio.

-Toma nota de ésto… a mi me costaba un mundo hacerlos callar- murmuró Hiroto a Midorikawa, quien intentaba ocultar la risa al ver a quienes normalmente lo habían molestado a él de pequeños en tan embarazosa situación.

-Hiroto y Midorikawa vinieron a invitarnos a una fiesta que está organizando Inazuma Japan, como nuestro capitán y los demás se fueron a Corea, nosotros podríamos ir en representación de todo Fire Dragon- explicó la situación el rubio, mientras arreglaba un poco la desaliñada ropa de dormir de Haruya.

-Yo no soy de fiestas- respondió casi de inmediato y con un frio tono de voz el peliblanco, volviendo a su habitación sin dar la oportunidad de rebatirle.

-Yo no pienso ir- dijo el pelirrojo, caminando hacia la cocina y revisando el refrigerador

-pero Nagumo..- intentó convencer Hiroto.

-Desayuno- dijo cortante, como si para él la conversación ya hubiera terminado.

-deberiamos pensar en la…-

-DESAYUNO!- volvió a interrumpir ésta vez a Aphrodi, sacando la leche y dejándola con fuerza sobre la mesa, salpicándole un poco a la cara. Midorikawa no sabía si ver aquella escena como algo terrorífico o para reírse, recordaba bien que si Haruya se enojaba, él era quien recibía los golpes de descargo.

-Creo entonces que no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí- dijo levantándose el ojiverde, seguido por Ryuuji –Aphrodi si tu deseas ir, la fiesta será en casa de Endô kun, ésta es la dirección- le entregó un pequeño papel con el número de teléfono y la dirección de la casa del capitán. –y si cambian de opinión tu y Suzuno, estaremos felices de verlos por allá- agregó mirando al chico de fuego.

-si si.. felices y mis pelotas son de lana…- susurraba Nagumo aun revisando qué iba a desayunar

-disculpen la actitud de estos dos, en serio- intentaba disculparse el rubio mientras encaminaba a los invitados a la puerta –siempre me ha costado manejar sus personalidades TAN especiales-

-ni que lo digas, los conocemos muy bien- decía Midorikawa

-no te preocupes, esperamos verlos por allá de todos modos-

Desde la cocina, Haruya escuchaba cómo Aphrodi despedía a los otros dos. La verdad era que sí le interesaba ir a la fiesta, pero más que nada para distraerse un poco de las constantes peleas poco divertidas con Fuusuke. Nunca pensaría en negar que pelear con alguien y humillarlo le era en cierta parte hasta placentero, pero el hecho de que el peliblanco pareciera ni inmutarse con sus crueles ataques, y respondiera con la misma frialdad de siempre lo estaban comenzando a volver loco. Era como un témpano de hielo, o como últimamente lo había bautizado, un témpano frígido. Le agradaba la palabra a pesar de no tener ni la más mínima idea de lo que significaba ser "frígido". En parte, se sentía seguro de que Suzuno reaccionara así, la mayoría de las personas se terminaban alejando de él o esquivándolo, lo que lo dejaba sin objetos de burla, y lo más importante, solo. Nunca admitiría que eso le molestaba y que bien al fondo le dolía, ya que se había prometido nunca demostrar que los demás eran lo suficientemente importantes para él como para depender de otros. Pero dependía del chico de hielo, de su fría actitud que no cambiaba ni con el más terrible comentario, sabía que siempre estaría ahí porque no le importaban sus palabras hirientes, pero eso mismo a su vez lo tenía como loco al no ver reacciones de parte de su amigo/enemigo. Quería que alguna vez el peliblanco mostrara enojo y se le lanzara encima para golpearlo, o le gritara, o le jalara del pelo como otros lo hacían. Quería la atención del peliblanco.

Esa noche, como años atrás, habían vuelto a dormir juntos.

-[Fin del Capítulo I]-


End file.
